Recently, dishwashing machines have been developed for use in commercial dishwashing operations which comprise a detergent pre-wash section, a detergent wash section and a sanitizing chemical rinse section. Also, U.S. Patent 3,565,239, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, describes a continuous operating dishwashing machine having pre-wash, wash and power rinse sections which are heat sanitizing type devices. Although such devices clean and sanitize the articles washed, the exiting washed articles either contain a film of chemical agents thereon which are necessary to kill bacteria and the like and sanitize the washed articles or are impractical from a cost standpoint. Such chemical films, although not harmful to the user, have limited the widespread application of such dishwashers and has severely restricted the use of higher concentrations of chemical agents to sanitize the dishes or articles as well as the application of specific stronger acting chemicals necessary to kill bacteria growth and the like. Moreover, such chemical films provide a taste to the article and are harmful to silver and pewter articles by chemically acting thereon.